Vanilla Realization
by MrRayney
Summary: [Traduccion] Naruto era como el helado de vainilla. Puro y sin mancha. NaruSaku.


Pues este es el fics que menos me costo traducir, no estaba tan largo ni tan corto solo un One-shot normal, pero que a mi me gusto mucho, espero les guste, el autor original de este fics es **_ .kimi_**.

* * *

**_Vanilla Realization _**

Naruto siempre hablaba de cómo los días en Konoha eran soleados y muy agradables, paro para mí, los días eran siempre fríos.

Frio. Al igual que la noche en que Sasuke-kun se marchó y nos traiciono.

Naruto siempre tenía buenas intenciones. Podia ver mi dolor y lo mucho que me dolio cuando Sasuke-kun nos abandonó, pero en vez de ponerse celoso porque incluso así me preocupo por Sasuke-kun, el siempre trato de ayudarme. Eran las pequeñas cosas que él hacía que lograban alegrarme el día. Una caja de bento entregada a mi casa siempre al medio dia, siempre me llevaba a Ichiraku (Gama-chan se volvió extraordinariamente delgado ese día) e incluso se ofrecía a ayudarme con mi entrenamiento. En sus profundos ojos de color azul, yo sabía que mi dolor le causaba a el dolor.

Odiaba sentirme de ese modo, tan indefensa y vulnerable.

Hoy, él y yo nos dirigimos a una heladería para mi nuevo tratamiento, al principio dude, pero cuando me aseguro que Gama-chan recupero su peso, acepte.

Nos quedamos en silencio. No me sentía con muchas ganas de platicar. Por lo general es Naruto quien llena mi espacio vacío con su parloteo, pero el día de hoy era diferente.

Sin nada de qué hablar, mis pensamientos recordaron a Sasuke-kun. Una vez más me llena ese sentimiento escalofriante que por algún monito se negaba a desaparecer ¿Sera que las memorias sobre Sasuke-kun me atormentaran por el resto de mi vida?

"Ya llegamos, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclamó de repente. Salí de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que ya estábamos parados frente a la heladería. Asenti la cabeza de forma afirmativa y decidimos entrar.

"¿Qué puedo ofrecerles a esta encantadora pareja en esta hermosa tarde?" Pregunto una anciana en el mostrador. Naruto se sonrojo ligeramente, mientras yo decidí corregir a la anciana.

"Señora, Naruto y yo no somos ninguna pareja..."

"Oh..." ella respondió, un poco decepcionada. "Entonces ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle?"

"Yo voy a querer un helado de vainilla, señora" Respondio Naruto con entusiasmo. "¿Y tú, Sakura-chan?"

"Voy querer lo mismo". Pedí. No tengo idea porque no pedí helado de fresa ya que es mi favorito. Pero el de vainilla me parecía bastante adecuado el día de hoy

La anciana se dirigió a la cocina y pronto Naruto y yo teníamos nuestro helado. Ella también nos mostró una mesa llena de muchas cosas para añadirlas a nuestro helado, como chispitas, jarabes, bombones, etc…

"Usted debe probar el jarabe de chocolate", Recomendó la anciana a Naruto. "Sabe realmente muy bien con la vainilla."

"¿Estás loca, señora?" Exclamo Naruto como si del mayor insulto se tratara. "El helado de vainilla sabe mejor por si mismo, es puro y dulce."

Pura y dulce...

Inconscientemente agarro la botella que contenía el jarabe de chocolate y lo apreté lentamente sobre mi helado. Cuando termine, puse la botella en su lugar y mire mi helado

Di un grito ahogado.

Lo que hice fue que al parecer inconscientemente con el jarabe de chocolate hice unos patrones y esos padrones eran la marca de maldición que Sasuke-kun tenía en el cuello.

Naruto me miró con preocupación. "Sakura-chan, ¿Te ocurre algo malo?"

"Nada." Mentí y metí la cuchara en el helado. Traje la cuchara de nuevo a mis labios y me tragué el frio helado.

Algo me sabia bastante mal. Inmediatamente puse la cuchara de nuevo en el tazón.

El helado, me recordaba demasiado a Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke-kun, cuando era puro y tal vez no era tan dulce para mí, pero aun así, era mejor cuando era así y no como es ahora.

Y ahora, algo estaba mal, algo como este helado… El mal que estaba contaminándolo para que fuera mucho más fuerte, era como el helado, podría hacer que su sabor fuera mejor, pero había algo malo en ello.

Y Naruto… el es como un helado de vainilla y siempre ha sido asi. Siempre cuidando de mi, siempre protegiéndome de todo mal…

**_- Flashback -_**

"Sasuke-kun, tú nos salvaste de aquel ninja de la arena, ¿no?"

"... No. Ese fue Naruto..."

_**- Fin del Flashback -**_

Y no importa cuán duramente lo trate, siempre está ahí para mí.

Me levante de mi asiento. Este helado me traía demasiados recuerdos

"¿Sakura-chan?"

Salí corriendo de la heladería, tratando de bloquear todas mis emociones. Escuche como Gama-chan se estrellaba en el mostrador, supuse que Naruto lo dejo y comenzó a correr tras de mi para ver si estaba bien, pero ahora mismo, no me importa.

Segui corriendo, mis pies me duelen, además ahora tengo ampollas ¿Por qué mis emociones me trataban tan mal?

"!Sakura-chan!"

Senti como se agarraba de mi hombre y se dio cuenta de mis ojos ojos llorosos. Su expresión se suavizo.

"¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?"

Aparte mi mirada de el y se dio cuenta de donde nos encontrábamos. Estábamos en el mismo banco donde Sasuke-kun me dejo inconsciente antes de irse con los ninjas del sonido.

"Naruto, no pude detenerlo..."

"Lo sé."

"Pero Naruto..."

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan?"

Puse mis brazos alrededor de él, entonces deje fluir mis lágrimas libremente. "Nunca cambies, Naruto…"

Naruto me devolvió el abrazo, dejándome llorar con libertad. Se sentía tan bien tener a alguien con quien apoyarse, alguien con quien poder llorar, para saber que no estaba sola. Habia estado allí todo el tiempo para mí, y yo…yo era tan estúpida ya que no podía ver eso…

Eso realmente demuestra cuanto Naruto se preocupa por mí

"No cambies Naruto…por favor nunca Naruto."

"Te lo prometo Sakura-chan, no lo haré." me dijo en voz baja.

- Un mes más tarde -

Había pasado un mes desde que le dije a Naruto que nunca cambiara, y desde entonces han pasado muchas cosas. Nos volvimos más cercanos…si es que fuera más posible de lo que ya estábamos y también me reía más. Los pensamientos sobre Sasuke dejaron de doler y entonces me entere que Naruto tenía razón, Konoha realmente tiene muy buenos días soleados.

Volvimos a la misma heladería de nuevo. La anciana seguia trabajando en el mostrador y ella nos dio la misma sonrisa amable que nos había dado antes.

"¿Qué puedo ofrecerles a la encantadora pareja en esta hermosa tarde?" Ella nos preguntó como la primera vez. Los dos sonreímos, y esta vez no la corregí.

"Dos helados de vainilla en una taza, por favor"

**_Fin_**


End file.
